


Revealed

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-21
Updated: 2004-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark stares at the ship. The ship stares back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> For fizzabith on her birthday.

Clark stares at the ship. The ship stares back. They've been conversing for some time in the shadows of the storm cellar, but to Clark it feels very one-sided. In fact, it's barely a conversation at all; it more closely resembles an interrogation, except, of course, he's interrogating a spaceship that doesn't have the necessary biological equipment to answer his questions. So it isn't really an interrogation, either. It's really just Clark going crazy, shouting at the spaceship in the storm cellar.

"What are you doing?"

It doesn't answer. He kicks dirt all over its shiny metal ass. It's petty and childish and prompts no response at all, but it's oddly satisfying.

He hears footsteps behind him, coming down the stairs. He whirls around, but it's only his mom. "Clark? What are you doing down here?"

He sighs and gestures at the ship. "It won't talk to me, mom."

She laughs. "Maybe it's just not ready to tell you its secrets."

"Yeah," Clark mutters. He kicks more dirt at it and then turns to help his mom with the peaches. "Lana put in another order?"

"Five cobblers for tomorrow. Here." She hands him four jars, and he balances them carefully in his arms and follows her outside.

Lex's car is parked in the yard, sleek and hot enough to make the air waver around it. The engine is still clanking as it cools. Lex has been driving hard. "When did Lex get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago." Her smile is slightly evil. "Your father is keeping him entertained."

Clark groans and tries not to picture the scene waiting for him in the kitchen: his dad talking about crop rotation and cattle feed, and Lex looking interested enough to hide his clenched jaw. "I should help him," he says as they approach the house.

His mom shoots him a grin. "Lex, or your father?"

"Not. Funny."

She laughs at him again. He scowls at her, and then laughs a little himself. It is kind of funny, after all.

Lex and his dad are talking when they go inside, but not about boring farm stuff. Lex is complaining about his business and Lionel, and Jonathan is sitting looking interested, only his interested expression isn't as good as Lex's and he can't quite hide his grinding teeth. Clark pauses for a second to evaluate the situation, and concludes that Lex is indulging his own pettiness. Clark wonders for a moment what has Lex tense enough to do that, and then remembers Lex doesn't need an excuse to be vindictive.

He considers rescuing his dad. He decides against it. It's nice to watch him squirm, and it doesn't happen nearly often enough. A quick glance at his mom is enough to convince Clark she agrees with the sentiment, but she's a loyal wife. "Lex. Look who I found skulking out in the yard," she says, in the tone of a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat.

Clark snorts a little, indignant. He's been trying to figure out his alien spaceship; he certainly hasn't been skulking. "I don't skulk."

Lex smiles, tan and smooth in his grey coat. "I don't know. You've been known to skulk at the mansion once or twice."

It's only the second time he's ever worn that coat. Not that Clark's counting or anything. "It's called 'hanging out', Lex," he says, trying not to stare at Lex's shoulders. "You know, something the peasant kids do once in a while?"

"Whatever." Lex is really laughing at him, the grin on his face reserved for the occasions Clark makes an ass of himself. Sometimes Clark wants to wipe that grin off Lex's face with a punch, but mostly he just wants to kiss it away and touch Lex until he begs.

His parents are rolling their eyes at each other, listen to the children bitching, and Clark has a sudden urge to take Lex away from them. "You're here for that book, right?"

Lex's grin softens to a smile. "That's right."

"It's upstairs. You want to hang out for a while, see how the poor people live?"

"Sure." He looks surprised to be asked, and delighted, and he sparkles like a freshly cut diamond. Clark realises with a pang that Lex has never seen his bedroom before.

His mom laughs, and even his dad looks amused. "That tractor needs working on. I'll catch up with you later, Lex."

"Thanks, Mr Kent."

Jonathan nods and heads out of the house, shooting Clark a warning glance as he leaves. Clark suppresses the urge to zap the door with his eyes, just a little to spite his dad. Clark will never give away his secret to Lex.

"Come on," he says, and leads Lex upstairs, boys about to play with their toys.

His bedroom is a mess, and he's embarrassed for all of half a second before philosophically shrugging. Teenager. Lex'll just have to deal.

He waves a hand in the direction of the bed. "Have a seat."

"Where, exactly?"

Clark grins and pushes a pile of clothes onto the floor. "There."

"Huh. You ever clean this place?"

"Sometimes."

"I don't believe you. You know, I could arrange –"

"Lex," Clark interrupts, and then catches the twinkle in Lex's eyes. He's teasing. As usual. "Shut up."

Lex laughs and flops down on the bed, stretching out on his back and folding his arms behind his head, draping Clark's dirt with class. A cloud of dust floats up around him. "Make me," he challenges, but it's spoilt by the yawn that creases his face.

It's another kind of tease, one that makes Clark's cock twitch in his pants. He begins to hope Lex won't notice, and then shocks himself by kind of hoping Lex does. There are too many secrets in his life, and this is one he'd be happy to share. He stands and watches Lex lie still and just breathe, his head resting on unwashed t-shirts, his hands half-buried by unwashed socks. He looks clean and crisp, still wearing the coat, and his eyes are closed against the haze of sunlight streaming in through the window. "Long day?"

"The longest. Metropolis, meetings, and back again." Lex's voice is sleepy, hushed and husky in the silence. Clark hesitates for a second that seems to last a hundred years, like the thousand years he's been waiting since Lex crashed into Smallville almost two years ago. He's been waiting so long, and he's hard and wanting and so fucking certain when he finally leans down and brushes his lips over Lex's.

Lex's eyes shoot open. He jerks into a sitting position, and Clark stumbles back, startled. He almost crashes into the wall, but manages to catch himself; it's enough to reveal one secret in a day. He doesn't need to put a Clark-shaped hole in the plaster.

Lex stares at Clark, his eyes very wide. "Did you just kiss me?"

"Um," says Clark. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"Um. Because I like you?"

Lex looks utterly bewildered. "What about Lana?"

"What about her?" Clark says flippantly, but he sobers when Lex frowns at him. "I like you," he explains, unable to find other words to describe it. "I have for a while."

Lex considers that, his frown deepening, making his face look all edged and angry, like Clark has betrayed him in the worst way. "Why now?"

"It felt right." Clark moves closer, sits down beside him. "It feels right, Lex."

"Maybe."

"It is," Clark says, and kisses him again, easing Lex's coat from his shoulders. Lex resists, and Clark gets a little more forceful, and then Lex is on him, a starving lion released from his cage. Lex's kisses are hungry and wild, his touches demanding and rough. His arms wrap around Clark's waist, and he pulls Clark down on top of him, hands yanking Clark's shirt up and scratching Clark's skin with his nails. Clark goes with it, lets Lex consume him and hopes Lex won't spit him back out in distaste.

Lex pulls off Clark's t-shirt, and then Clark finds himself on his back, looking at the ceiling while Lex bites and licks at his nipples. It's surreal, completely bizarre, to feel Lex's lips on his naked skin. He tries to tug on Lex's shirt, but Lex shushes him with kisses to his navel. "Shh. Let me, Clark."

"But –" Clark starts to protest, because he wants to see Lex naked and hard for him, but Lex has his hand inside Clark's pants and that makes it hard to talk. He wants to tell Lex so much about secrets, and truth, and silly things, like how hot Lex looks with flushed cheeks and dark eyes, how amazing he is, how much Clark wants to bend him over the hood of his car and lick every single inch of him. Then Lex tugs Clark's pants away, pushes his thighs apart and leaves him open and exposed for just a second, and then Clark loses all language because his cock is in Lex's mouth.

Lex sucks and licks and swallows, and Clark bites his lip so hard he thinks he might actually draw blood. His mom is downstairs making peach cobblers, and Lex is kneeling between his legs and humming. The noise vibrates all around him and makes him thrust up into Lex's mouth, once, hard, and his hands are holding Lex's head right there as Clark arches his back and comes.

Lex sucks him dry and then sits back, watching Clark with wary eyes. Clark can barely focus, can barely move, but he manages to open his arms and whisper. "Come here?"

There's a moment when all Clark can hear is the sound of his mother moving around downstairs and the ticking of the clock on his wall, and then Lex crawls up and settles himself beside Clark, pushing more clothes off the bed to get comfortable. Clark can't help himself, and pulls Lex into a hug.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah." Lex's voice is an astonished smile.

Clark grins, and remembers: reciprocation is a good thing. He reaches down and brushes his hand over Lex's crotch. Lex's pants are open, and his cock is hard and aching. Lex hisses and arches against him as Clark skims light fingers all over him, and Clark smiles and kisses him gently. "Take your clothes off?" he asks, and something in his voice makes Lex swallow and blink, but he nods and unbuttons his shirt with shaking fingers. Clark pushes it off Lex's shoulders and drops it onto the floor. They both watch it fall, and Clark feels strangely happy as it lands amongst the socks.

"That's a very expensive shirt."

"And it looks just right," Clark says, beaming at Lex; he groans and pulls Clark down onto the bed, kissing him hard and furious. Clark wonders at the force of it until he catches Lex's whisper: "Your smile, Clark. Christ, your smile."

Clark fumbles with Lex's pants, uses a little extra pull to get them off. Lex doesn't seem to notice, but he never knows when Lex is paying attention, can never tell when Lex is adding new oddities to old and coming up with weird. Clark tries to tell himself there's nothing desperate, nothing tactical about the passion of his kisses, that he isn't trying to keep Lex's mind from wandering, but he isn't so good at lying to himself.

But there's no ulterior motive at work when he lays Lex out on the bed and leans back to look his fill, caressing Lex's open, naked thighs with consciously gentle hands. Lex's eyes are wide and bright, and his breath comes in tight little gasps. Clark leans forward to press his lips to Lex's pale, pale chest, and Lex's fingers tangle in his hair.

"It's okay," Clark whispers, licking Lex's skin.

Lex doesn't answer, but that's okay. Clark licks at his stomach, at his thighs and his balls, licks Lex all over before putting his mouth on Lex's cock. Lex groans, and Clark looks up and watches Lex watch him suck.

Lex holds his gaze for a single, perfect moment, and then falls back and comes with a groan. Clark does his best to swallow, but he isn't sure he likes the taste. But he can live with it, he thinks, if it makes Lex make noises like that.

He crawls back up to Lex and lies down beside him, staring up at the ceiling with a grin on his face. He thinks about smiles, what they can do and what they can say. It's weird and cool, to think that his smile can make Lex crazy.

He props himself up on his elbow. Lex's eyes are closed, and he looks so elegant still, even covered in come and dirt and dust from the bed. But Clark doesn't want Lex to look elegant, doesn't want him to look cool and self-contained. Clark wants everything Lex has, everything he is, wide and open for the world to see. Wants Lex to laugh with more than just his voice.

He touches Lex's lips. "I like it when you smile, too."

A twitch under his fingertips, and Lex opens his eyes. "You shouldn't tell secrets like that to a Luthor."

Clark can feel the grin fall off his face, and he kisses Lex hard, because it hurts. He kisses Lex so hard for so long he tastes copper on his tongue, and when he pulls back Lex is bleeding and touching his lip. He doesn't look surprised, just a little sad, and Clark kisses him again, more gentle, more careful, and doesn't pull away again until he hears Lex sigh.

Lex's eyes are far too haunted, his voice husky and low. "Try not to think of it as a metaphor, Clark."

There's nothing left to do but kiss him again, so Clark does, and whispers, "Yeah."


End file.
